No matter how good a camera may be or how accurately it has been made, it cannot yield really acceptable results if it is moved during picture-taking. Much of the poor definition obtained by amateur and professional photographers is caused by a slight movement of the camera during the time that its shutter is open. Thus, it is well known to provide a camera with a handle or handgrip that is grasped by ones hand to hold the camera steady during picture-taking. For example, see commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,034, issued Jan. 3, 1989, and No. 5,177,517, issued Jan. 5, 1993.